


Freckles

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji, F/M, Freckled Mercy, Post-Uprising, also she has nice art, this is for princesspeepo cause she is best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: A simple med-bay visit turned into a flurry of emotions.





	Freckles

Genji was sitting in the clinic for a usual weekly checkup, now with the issue of Null Sector cleaned up things could finally get back on track. Or at last back to whatever they had been prior.  
Genji adjusted the faceplate guarding the lower half of his face, clenching his right hand for a bit. He was still nowhere near being ever used to the parts that now made up his body. Before his eyes drifted towards the right half of the room.  
  
Standing there with her back to him was Doctor Ziegler, who was in the midst of gathering the things she would need for Genji's checkup. It had been a rather busy day for her, so she had lost track of the time. Genji was fine with the waiting of course.  
He'd developed a decent friendship with Doctor Ziegler... with Angela in the past few years. Despite all that had been done to him and how he still viewed the world itself, she still never seemed to lose that caring smile on her face and she never got angry with him when he snapped at her.  
It fact he's only ever seen her lose her temper a few times at others like Captain Amari, and even then she'd apologize to him for, as she called it, "her unprofessional behavior."  
  
In truth, while he may have attempted to woo Angela had he met her before... that event, such was not the case now. Even then, the him from before could only dream of ever wooing someone like Angela. She was far too mature for the past rebelling Shimada, she wasn't some girl who threw herself at him because of his looks.  
Which may explain why Genji had become so self-conscious of his face after all these years. But despite that, Angela respected the boundaries he put up. Never trying to force him to take off the faceplate and even if she needed it off for any reason, she had face masks close by.  
All this just so that Genji could be comfortable where he was. Going out of her way just for his comfort. Just to worry about how he felt about things.  
So it shouldn't have been much of a surprise as he had slowly begun to fall for Angela.

  
Angela approached Genji, with a smile on her face. "Sorry for the wait Genji, and again I greatly apologize for the frequency of these check-ups." She spoke.  
"It's no problem at all, Angela." Genji replies. Mentally biting his tongue to keep himself from adding, 'I don't mind being able to see you.' to the end of that sentence.  
The loose wires from the back of his head hooked him into a machine, they were connected to his brain stem. To help make these checkups go much smoother in case there were any issues. Which in the beginning, there were. Fairly frequently.  
Back then, there would be nights where even after being cleared, he'd be rushed to the med-bay due to various issues. As time went on, the frequency of these and his terror during them faded.

Angela tested the machine for a bit, Genji couldn't help but glance over to watch her. She was so focused. Paying close attention to what ever the machine's data processed from him.  
Her eyes glanced up to him, a sparkling blue, reminded him of the precious jewels his Mother used to wear. A near distant memory now. She smiled at him. "Looks like you're as well as expected, Genji. I'm going to need to take your blood pressure now, so if you can roll up your sleeve for me?"

  
Genji was wearing a loose black hoodie with a Blackwatch patch on the shoulder. He carefully rolled up his left sleeve, his flesh arm. Taking care to avoid pulling out the red tube that was located in his forearm.  
Angela returned with a blood pressure cuff at the ready. "You may feel a bit of pressure, alright?" she warned as she began pumping the cuff with air and watching the the dial with that same focused look in her eyes. Genji could now see her much clearer than before. The various shades of both deep and light blue that made up her eyes. Her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail although some strands fell free down the sides of her face and one particular against her forehead.   
Then, he noticed it. There on her cheeks were faint specks, freckles. Though they were so faint that if you weren't so close to Angela's face, you wouldn't ever see them.  
Genji felt the blush creeping into his cheeks, Angela being so close and she was just so beautiful and kind, she saw him as human and did anything she could for his comfort. "D... Daisuki..." he spoke without warning.  
It was as Angela's confused eyes looked back up towards him did he realize what he had just said to her. Praying that she did not understand Japanese.  
"What was that?" she asked, sounding fairly confused as though she hadn't properly heard what he had just said... or hopefully there was a language barrier of some kind here.  
He quickly averted away from her gaze. "It's nothing." he replied, taking care to keep his gaze from Angela. If he hadn't, he would've seen the way her cheeks flushed a light red before she went back to her work at hand.  
"O-okay then." She finished. In reality, her thoughts were racing as Japanese was in fact one of the languages she was rather fluent in. She just had never had the chance to converse with Genji in the language.

But right now, her thoughts were more preoccupied with that one single word.

**Author's Note:**

> Peepo and I are in the Gency discord server and she drew something based on a headcanon (which I think was originally made by me and added onto by other members), and I wanted to write her a thing.
> 
> Peepo, all I can say is, don't die ;v;


End file.
